


Non Normal Nursery Rhymes

by ladygray99



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny was a chemist's son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Normal Nursery Rhymes

_Johnny was a chemist’s son_

Wilson always wanted to be a doctor. Greg couldn't help being a doctor. That was the difference, at least in Wilson’s mind. Watching Greg work was like watching a moth dancing around a flame. He knew that if he stuck Greg on a desert island the man would pass the time by up diagnosing the sand crabs with arthritis. That damn rat with the infection was proof enough.

_...but Johnny is no more..._

Greg had been staring at him. Diagnosing. He always figured that if he was about to die of anything interesting Greg would be the one to tell him.  
“You need to get laid.”  
“What?”  
“I can tell.”  
“Greg...”  
“You have a bad case of unused lust. As your doctor I recommend you take two nurses and tell me all about it in the morning.”

_...What Johnny thought was H2O..._

Wilson ended his third marriage by moaning the wrong name in bed. Yes, she had had an affair as well, but the final straw had come from him. If it had been the name of wife one or two he may have been forgiven. Greg’s name had bubbled to his lips moments before his wife slapped him. And now Greg was telling him to go shack up with a couple of nurses. Perhaps the great Gregory House could misdiagnoses something that was apparently obvious to everyone else.

_...Was H2SO4_

Greg wasn't a fool. Wilson knew he had reasons for giving any advice he did. Maybe Greg was right and it was Wilson misdiagnosing his own illness, or maybe the moth was just trying not to get burnt by the flame.


End file.
